The Dragon Games
by HailsStorm
Summary: It's the 74th Annual Dragon Games, and everyone gathers to hear if the odds are in their favor. A voice calls out "Zane Julien" and the boy nervously makes his way through the crowd. He hears the upset yelling of his sister Amber. Then he feels a hand on his shoulder, and it pulls him back. A man in green steps forward and says "I volunteer as tribute". Adopted: Amberdiamondswords
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hails: So I adopted this story from Amberdiamondswords, she's my favorite author and it's a crossover of the Hunger Games and LEGO Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu. I own neither of them. Amber! Quick message. how would you feel if I make Kai play Gale? This is also is a little crossover between Ratchet and Clank too. I'm sorry if you don't know who those two are! tough it out! It's my story now. So if you don't like it... then Ha-Doken! *Shoots bow arrow at a training dummy and hits it in the head* You don't wanna be that training dummy. I don't own the lyrics to You'll Be in My Heart. Amber put that there and its her content so I can't get rid of anything.  
><strong>

**Here's how it's working.**

**Katniss = Amber**

**Gale = Kai**

**Peeta = Lloyd**

**Cato = Cole**

**FoxFace = Jay**

**Rue = Clank**

**Thresh = Ratchet **

**Prim = Zane**

**Madge (Mayor's Daughter) = Nya**

**Haymitch = Sensei Wu**

**Effie = Misako (Yes... She is playing Misako)**

**Cinna = himself (This is a crossover... deal with it)**

**Mocking Jay (Yes... deal with it) = Small Violet and Blue Dragon**

**Enough Chit Chat lets start the story!**

The screams of a young boy filled the house. He had the nightmare that many people had around this time of year. The boy sat in his bed, crying and shaking like a newborn baby. The door to his bedroom swung open as young woman ran into the toom, quickly sitting down and wrapping her aarms around poor kid. She brought him into a tight comforting hug and began stroking his blond hair. he spat out words in between sobs

"I-it w-was me. It was me."

The girl quelled the small boy with her soft voice

"Shh Zaney, it's alright. It's alright. It was just a dream. It wasn't real shh."

"A-amber... w-will you sing?"

"Of course I will sweetheart."

_Come stop your crying_

_it will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes. you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_no matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel?_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know?_

_We need each other_

_To have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_When destiny calls you_

_you must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

_'Causse you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart' _

_I'll be there from this day,_

_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Always_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there always._

Zane calmed down mostly and continued to let Amber stroke his hair. But it was cut short when his sister let him go, though she still held his arms as she pushed him away a little. She looked him in they eye, his ice blue reflected off her sapphire blue.

"Alright, I'm gonna go out and hunt. You stay here with dad and do not go outside for anything."

"But-"

"I'll be back soon. And do not take any food from anyone. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sissy."

"Alright."

She brushed his blond hair aside and kissed his forehead, then exited the room. She made a quick pit stop at her own room to pick up her prized bow and arrow. It's the only weapon that she owned, therefor it was only the way to get food for herself. She walked into the living room, which made up the majority of the small house, to find her elderly father. Nicholas Julien was his name. He was the only parent of the siblings. They did have a mother, but she was no longer with them. Forty years ago, Nicholas had married a beautiful woman named Avery, who gave birth to Amber and Zane. But when Amber was eight and Zane was two, her name was called. And she never came back. For Nicholas, the painful part wasn't the death, it was telling to the kids that mommy wouldn't be coming home. Amber sighed slightly at the memory

_"Daddy!"_

_A young girl yelled as she ran to her father, holding her brother in her arms. She looked up at her father, noticing the tears in his eyes. She cocked her head_

_"Daddy, why are you crying?"_

_Her father got down on one knee to see eye-to-eye with his daughter. He placed a hand on her shoulder_

_"It's nothing sweetie, it's just... something bad has happened."_

_"Oh... I'm sure that things will get better. They always do! Like mommy says, behind every cloudy day, there's sunshine!"_

_Nicholas nodded as more tears fell from his eyes. But he felt his ache as a question came out from his daughter_

_"Daddy, When is mommy coming back?"_

_He lowered his head, removing his glasses and wiping his eyes. He looked up at the girl, who had hope filled eyes, and nodded his head slowly_

_"Amber... Mommy isn't coming back."_

_"What? Why not?"_

_"Well..."_

_He tried to find the word to explain the situation_

_"...While mommy was away... she decided to join the angels up in the sky."_

_"So... Mommy's an angel now?"_

_"Yes... yes she is. and right now, she looking down on us. She'll still always be with us. You just won't be able to see her."_

_Amber looked up at the sky, she raised her hand waved to the clouds_

_"Hi Mommy! I love you! Please come visit soon!" _

_Nicholas couldn't bare the sight he was seeing. He could feel his heart being torn to peices. But, he just smiled and nodded._

_"... She says mommy loved you too."_

"Are you alright?"

Amber's father's voice scared her out of her memory. She faced the old man and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going hunting."

"Oh, alright then... please be careful."

She nodded once more and opened the front door, where sunshine shone on her face. She glanced over her shoulder.

"Father."

"Yes?"

"...Don't take any food. You know what day is coming up."

"Yes... Yes I know. I assure you, we will not take anymore food."

And with that, Amber shut the door behind her and headed for the woods.


	2. Part 1: The Tributes

**A/N:**

**Hails: Chapter 2 Peoples... Enjoy. Also, I changed my mind at the last second... PIXAL is going to play Madge, the mayor's daughter and Effie is going to play herself. I hope I said Haymitch is going to be played by Sensei Wu, but I'm going to have him go by Wu Abernathy. Misako is going to play the Baker's wife in Katniss' (Amber) flashback. Nya... I think I'm going to have her play Glimmer, the girl who died because of the Tracker Jackers. Yep... sorry Nya. I know it seems a little weird and I might change my mind so Pixal plays Glimmer and Nya still plays Madge... We'll just have to see. I might change Jay's role to Ceasar Flickerman, but Ill probably just keep him Foxface. So I'll just have to figure it out.  
><strong>

Amber made her way through town. The sights before her might make you think she wasn't strong enough to handle going through town at all. But Amber did it, she was able to. She was like the mom of the house. She looked after her little Zaney and her father. She scowled at the thought of how he abandoned Amber and Zane after Avery died. Sitting and staring blankly while his children wasted away. She loved her father... she just didn't know if she could trust him not to flake off again if she or Zane got called, even if Zane's chances were 1 to thousands. She tried to forgive him, for Avery's sake... but she's not the forgiving type. Amber kept her head down in hopes not to attract any unwanted attention. Not from the miners on there way to go coal mine, or the civilians going around town. Shirtless boys poking a stick at some mud or a stay dog running amok in town trying to find food. And God forbid she attract attention from the peace keepers. On a day like this, The Reaping, she really didn't need them bothering her. She made her way to the electric fence that seperated District 12 from the Meadow, actually enclosing all of Distric 12, just to keep out predators. For example, bears, wild dogs, or cougars. The fence that kept District 12 safe was usually only on during the evening, after Amber got back from hunting with her friend. Not that Amber was afraid of getting electrocuted, she still listened for the hum that meant the fence was live. Silent. She went under the fence in a downwards position and slid herself under the two foot stretch. As skinny as she was she was, she was still afraid that she would end up hitting that fence one day... Elctrocuted or not. She sighed and jogged through the dry patch of long grass to the woods, which shaded her colors of green and brown. Her bow now in her hand. In the long run, you would think that she would shoot a squirrel or a Scale Jay. But nope! First thing she spotted was a deer.

"My lucky day..." She whispered.

The deer was cloaked behind the trees. Amber snatched a small pebble off the ground and threw towards the rocks the deer was standing on. Perfect. It was in sight now. Amber raised her bow and took aim. She breathed slowly.

"Come on Amber, you got this." She whispered to herself. The deer sprinted out of sight. 'Damn it', Amber thought. It must've sensed she was there. She picked some dry leaves off the ground and crumpled them in her hands. They made a crinkling noise as she did so. Amber opened her hands and released the torn up remains of the leaves and watched them flutter to the ground. They flew North, the direction she was facing. No wonder the deer could smell her. She jogged forward to the hidden path she takes to catch wild game by surprise. If the game even ran that direction. The trees around her suited her... Here, Amber was at home. Her chocolate hair, in her regular braid snagged on a lower branch and she groaned.

"Perfect." She muttered sarcastically

She struggled to pull her hair free, but she managed it. The branch shook in protest as the leaves fluttered to the ground. As much as Amber loved the forest, there were a few downsided. Venomous snakes, rabid animals, no real paths to follow. But there was also food, if you knew how. Amber's mother actually knew how, which might surprise a few. Nicholas knew her because in his apothecary days, you see Nicholas was a healer. Almost no one in the Seam can afford doctors, so apothecary nurses were the Seam's healers. But Nicholas knew Avery because, though she didn't take you to be a hunter at first glance. She shared Amber's chocolate hair and sapphire eyes. She wore her hair in a braid and her clothes were those of a black hunting jacket, a usual t-shirt and jeans. Like Amber, she also hunted with a bow. She was very pretty, and during her hunts she would bring him herbs to brew into remedies. Amber's mother showed her how to hunt, how to hit them right in the eye, and though Amber was only a small girl, she was a fast learner, and Amber learned to hit game right in the eye to kill it. Bring it home so her Brother and Father wouldn't starve. And there were a couple trading tricks she'd learn too, like she was going to share those with anyone.

The deer moved to into Amber's sight and took her by surprise. She inhaled sharply and pulled her bow. She was downwind, so the deer would never see her coming. She breathed slowly and aimed. So close, that deer was as good as hers.

"What are you gonna do with that when you kill it, Scales?!" A loud voice sounded.

It took Amber by surprise and the deer began to run. Amber panicked and shot the arrow, but missed the deer. It was gone.

"Damn you, Kai! It's not funny!" Amber shrieked. A stocky boy of age eighteen came walking down the path. He could be Amber's cousin, only the mismatch eyes ruined the thought. Spikey chocolate hair that would take a regular boy surplus amounts of hair-gel to achieve, that Kai had naturally. Amber eyes that looked like the inside of an oven. Scales was Kai's nickname for Amber. Though she was a skinny twelve year-old when they met, they came across each other in the woods when she examining one of Kai's traps. Amber smiled lightly at the thought.

* * *

><p><em>A small twelve year old girl wandered through the woods. She was too small to be out here, too skinny. She had just shot two squirrels with a teeny-tiny bow and arrow her mother crafted for her, and had a small gathering of greens for salad tonight. She stopped abruptly when a rabbit, hanging four and half feet in the air had almost whacked her in the face. She dropped her spoils to examine the the rabbit, and noticed that this rabbit had been caught in a trap. 'This was really weird, she hadn't made this trap, this could only mean there was another hunter out here. A voice caught her attention and surprised her.<em>

_"Careful, stealing is punishable by death." _

_Amber turned to see a boy with spikey brown hair and medium build making his way towards her. She was scared, what's he gonna do? She thought. _

_"What's your name kid?" The boy asked. She whispered her name. She was shy, she couldn't really help it! Can you blame her?_

_"I didn't quite catch that." says the boy_

_"Amber" She says, louder._

_"Amber" The boy repeated. "Nice name. I'm Kai" _

_"Kai... Did you make this?" Amber asked_

_"I did, it's pretty handy when needed."  
><em>

_"Could you teach me how to make one?" _

_"Teach you? That's gonna require something else. Where'd you get that bow?"  
><em>

_Amber looked at her bow. She didn't like discussing the topic of her mother._

_"My mother made it for me." Amber answered_

_"Your mother? Do you have anymore? 'Cause tell you what. You get me a bow like that and teach me how to shoot, and I'll teach you how to make traps." _

_Amber pondered this thought. Should she? Can he be trusted? She sighed. She needed to know how to trap if she was going to feed her family_

_"Deal!" Amber agreed. They shook hands and began making there way into farther into the woods when a small violet-blue dragon landed on top of Amber's head. She made a What The Hell?! motion and tried to shake it off. It flew off, but not before Kai burst into laughter, gasping for air annd spitting out words in between giggles._

_"What... the... heck?... That Scale Jay... totally did... that! I've...never... seen one... so fond... of humans..."_

_"Shut up" Amber said. Obviously pissed._

_"I'm... sorry... That... that... was hilarious" Kai replied, laughing harder. But not two minutes later when Amber had her bow aimed at the eye of a squirrel, showing Kai how to shoot, did the Scale Jay come back and land on Amber's head again. Amber did a little dance, shrieking as Kai only laughed at her._

_"WHAT THE HELL!?" She screamed "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET. IT. OFF!" Finally the little Scale Jay flew off into the trees. Kai was shrieking with laughter at Amber._

_"Okay! I admit. This getting pretty funny." Kai said  
><em>

_"No... It's not!" Amber said, Kai only howled with laughter.  
><em>

_"It's not funny! In fact, it scared that squirrel away!" Amber said_

_"... Aw, so what!" Kai said "Have little bit of fun." _

_Amber shook her head disapprovingly._

_"Let's just go." Amber said, changing the subject. But it didn't matter, she probably scared off nearby game anyway. But her luck found her way back to her, and not ten minutes later was she pointing her bow and arrow a rabbit. She breathed again and shot the arrow. Like always, the arrow punctured the Rabbit's eye and it was dead. Finally, she got some more game. _

_"So how do you hold it?" Kai asked again_

_"Like this" Amber answered, she pulled her bow and arrow into shooting position and aimed where she had just shot the rabbit. Might as well shoot again... gotta get some target practice in anyway. She was about to shoot when for the third and final time, the Scale Jay landed on her head. Amber was really pissed now... No point in getting mad though. It would only come back if she got mad. She lowered her bow so it was pointing down now. Kai laughed his ass off as the little dragon just perched in her hair. _

_"I think it likes you." Kai said_

_Amber scowled in his direction, and pressed her lips together in a thin line. _

_"No duh!" She said, she finally lightened up. Kai chuckled  
><em>

_"I'm gonna start calling you Scales." Kai said_

_"Your not gonna take it home as a pet, Kai" Amber replied_

_"Not the Scale Jay! You! Scales is your new nickname."_

_"What?"_

* * *

><p>Amber was shaken from her memory as Kai said something else.<p>

"What are you gonna do with 100 pound deer, Scales?" Kai asked "It's reaping day, the place is crawling with peacekeepers."

"I was gonna sell it..." Amber said "To some peacekeepers"

Kai rolled his eyes.

"'Course you were"

"Like you don't sell to peacekeepers"

"No! Not today"

"That was the first deer I'd seen in year, now I have nothing"

"Okay..." Kai said, he made his way over to some small pebbles. Picked a fairly sizable one and threw it into the brush. Some crows came flying out, scared of the rock that landed in their temporary resting place. Amber quickly raised her bow and arrow and shot down a pretty sizable crow. They shared a smile. Today was going to be perfect, Amber thought. All of a sudden a large hover-craft came moving, smoothly over the woods. Kai, quickly, without thinking, moved Amber and himself under the shade of the trees where they wouldn't be seen. It was almost time for the Reaping, The Hunger Games were right around the corner. Amber wanted nothing more than to roam the wood with Kai and hunt, fish, or gather greens all day long. Sadly today was not a holiday, it didn't mean hunting all day for tonights supper, it didn't mean the best day ever! It meant standing in the square at 2:00 waiting for the names to be picked where everyone will celebrate at night that their children have spared another year, but two families will lock their doors and close their shutters, trying to figure out how to live through the painful weeks to come.

Kai and Amber marched up to the blind where they could see all of District 12, conceiled by blackberry bushes. From there they could see not just District 12, but all the valley as well. They plopped themselves down.

"Guess what I got today?" Kai asked, he pulled a loaf of bread out of his satchel and Amber's eyes lit up.

"Oh my God!" She yelped, snatching the loaf. "Is this real?!"

"Better be" Kai answered "Cost me a squirrel."

Amber stripped the bushes of the blackberries.

"We'll have a real feast." Kai said, he grabbed a black berry and threw it in a high arc towards Amber.

"_Happy Hunger Games..." _He states in the Capitol's funny accent

"_...and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor_" Amber finishes with equal verve, catching the berry in her mouth, the sweet tartness exploding in flavor across her tounge. They mostly ate in silence, till Kai broke that silence.

"We could do it, you know" Kai said "Run off, live in the woods"

"Please, we wouldn't make it five miles" Amber shot down

"I'd make if five miles... We'd go that way." Kai pointed

"What about the kids?" Amber asked

"They can come too"

"Zane? In the woods?"

"Forget it!" Kai snapped

Amber was little taken aback, like she cared. But run away? How, how could she leave behind Zane... Who she knew what the only she loved? Not to mention Kai's family of five he's been taking care of. How could she do it? Simple, she couldn't. She couldn't leave. She loved her family, and she couldn't just up and leave them. Maybe Kai could, but it was different for Amber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hails: Bad forshadowing... I know... I hope you liked this chapter... It was longer than expected too! I didn't expect to make it this long.**

**Okay my little Hail Stones**

**Stay Sharp**

**Always where a seatbelt**

**and I love you all**

**and There is nothing you can do about it**


End file.
